Generally, voice stress may be utilized in an interview process where individuals are face to face with an interviewer. For example, an interview between an interviewer and an interviewee may be conducted in person. Voice stress may be employed or in use with various levels of federal, state, or local law enforcement, investigative units of public companies or private companies, domestic entities, foreign entities, etc. However, voice stress is generally limited to use in an in-person setting where a person conducting the interview is face to face with an individual being questioned or interrogated.
Perpetrators or fraudsters often phone in, call in, or initiate communications with institutions, such as financial institutions to steal personal information or financial information from a victim, account owner, etc. Effectively, fraudsters (e.g., someone other than an authorized user, legitimate customer, or account owner) may falsify or misrepresent data for the purpose of effecting one or more actions for an account associated with an account owner by impersonating, posing, or acting as the individual purported to be the owner of the account or account owner. Accordingly, if the perpetrators or fraudsters are not caught, fraud by deception may occur when a fraudster calls into a call center and passes security verification, thereby proceeding with one or more fraudulent actions.
Fraudulent actions may include actions for an account takeover (ATO), falsifying or misrepresenting information related to account ownership, misrepresentation of assets, misrepresentation of a relationship, misrepresentation of use of an account, misrepresentation of the caller as an employee of a trusted organization (e.g., a financial institution, etc.), misrepresenting a legitimate use or need for information or actions requested, identity theft, identity fraud, fraudulent application for financial instrument (e.g., credit card), etc.